Ladies of Saint Seiya
by XocoW
Summary: Now that the Bronze Saints aren't in the Sanctuary, some girls decides to pass time together. They didn't expect something else than a good day of rest would happend... Short story wrote it for Ladies of Saint Seiya week in Tumblr. The first two chapters were being posted this week and the other two every week. ENJOY!
1. All of us

**A short story I wrote for the "Ladies of Saint Seiya Week" in Tumblr. English isn't my first language and I may have some mistakes. I'm sorry for that, but I hope it is enough well written so you can understand it.**

 **Characters belongs to Saint Seiya by Masami Kurumada.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

The fresh air was going inside the Virgo's mansion. The windows were open and inside some servants were cleaning the floor and fixing some columns. Every temple had a house very close, there they could be the family, visitors or even the same Golden Saints. That one was decorate so exquisite and beautiful, full of colours and statues from Buddha. The light was natural, big windows full of symbols let the light go inside with colours from blue to orange, some yellows and even reds. All the rooms were open, Shaka always thought in share his knowledge and culture was important so anyone of the other Saints could enter and read, drink a cup of tea with the Virgo saint, meditate with him or just see the beautiful statues and cloths from his country.

But only one room was closed. They couldn't enter and, to be honest, they wouldn't like anyway.

—I hate you.

Inside that beautiful room, the rugs and cloths from India were everywhere making an almost magical scene. The splinters of the incense were moving freely and the smell was even going outside the closed door. One of the students from the Virgo Saint was lying over all the pillows. They didn't have beds but beautiful pillows over the floor, and he had the bigger and the silk pillows. Agora just sighed as he was cleaning his box. He smiled anyway and saw his friend and training partner… and brother.

Shiva was only wearing some big orange pants from his country, was lying with his chest over the pillows. Hugging them but seeing Agora with some angry eyes. Even if he was semi-naked, some jewellery was covering his back and shoulders. And those bracelets where making noise as he was moving the hands to play with the splinters.

—I hate you, Agora. —he said again closing his delineated eyes.

—You can't hate me, Shiva. —Agora answered still cleaning his armour and the box. —You know you love me and master Shaka has teach us to don't hate, remember?

—But, it's unfair. Why you can go to the mission? You know I want to know Europe…

—We are already in Europe, Shiva.

—No, we are in the Sanctuary. I want to go out and see more places. —he hide his face on the pillow some seconds and then show it again. —At least promise me you will bring me something from Holland.

—I'm in a mission, Shiva, not being a tourist.

The younger rose up to sit and show his beautiful necklaces. Some were blue, other green, but all of them had some gold. Agora smiled because he knew that day was one of those days. He could see in the way Shiva was sitting, in the way he was holding the pillow and how his lips were glowing.

—I will be bored… master Shaka is busy training that little brat.

—You can meditate.

One of the pillows with beautiful decoration flied all over the way from where Shiva was directly to Agora's face. He, surprised by this, just remove it and saw directly to Shiva.

—We are always meditating. I like it but… sometimes I want to do something else.

—Then go out and train with the guys.

—No…

Agora rose up and come close to Shiva. He was with his angry face and Agora was now serious. He sat at his side and the younger just moved to rest on his shoulder.

—Do they still bothering you?

The Lotus saint knew that some of the new recruits and even some saints liked to bother Shiva since they arrived there. He was so feminine sometimes, he was always meditating and since he was a kid he didn't get along so well with the men, only with Agora who was like a brother to him. Someone could say he deserve it, he was rude, egocentric and conceited.

—I don't need to train with them. —he answered hugging Agora's arm. —I want to go to a mission.

—Then why you don't go with the girls?

The peacock just was in silence. He didn't move from his pose till they heard someone knocked the door.

Both silver saints rose up and Agora moved to open the door. One of the servants, and Indian man, told them that his master was waiting for the one who bear the mission. They both moved fast to outside the mansion and walked some minutes to arrive to a secret path. It was used only for them and the Virgo's saint to arrive faster to the temple.

While they were walking, Shiva hold Agora's hand and didn't say anything in all the way. Till they arrived then he just made a reverence to the Virgo Saint, who was waiting them in the entrance of his temple.

— _Vansaja_ , —he smiled to received them. They both stayed in front of that man and he put both hands in their shoulders. —I'm happy to see you. I just wanted to say good bye, Agora. I wish you luck in this mission.

—Thanks you, master.

—The Sanctuary choose you for some reason, and I'm happy they see my students like someone capable to achieve a mission. —he come close to Shiva. —I know they will choose you soon, you are great as Agora, _beta_.

The peacock just smiled back. He knew the Sanctuary would never give him a mission, he was too "dangerous", as once he heard from other Golden Saint who was talking with the Patriarch.

Virgo Shaka give his blessing to Agora and then asked him to go and do his best. The Lotus Saint was coming close to Shiva to say good bye, but the young student just jump and hugged him from his neck. Shaka was a bit surprised but knew they both were like that.

—Please come back, Agora.

—I will, sister. —he said with a smiled and then kissed his forehead. —And I will bring you something from Holland. —he took his armour and moved downstairs. He stopped and turned to say god bye again with a reverence. —See you soon, master. Shiva, take care.

While he was running downstairs, Shiva just sighed and saw a bit down. Shaka come close and smiled with his hand over the shoulder of his student.

—Are you sad? —he asked. —You should know he is strong, he will come back.

—It is the first time since we know that one of us is going to a mission without the other one. —he saw to Shaka a bit worried. —At least I would like to know who is going with him.

—Let's do this. —said Shaka still with his eyes closed. —Go to your room and meditate a bit to calm down your anxiety. Then come back and I will tell you who the partner of Agora is.

—Yes, master. Thank you.

—

The hours passed and Shiva meditate long time. So much, he even felt sleep over all the pillows. When the light of the sun entered in the room he shared with Agora, Shiva just woke up and rose up fast as he could. He took some of his clothes and wear just the half as he began to run outside his room and the mansion to go directly to Virgo's temple. He was changing in the way, he was more worried about knowing who the partner of his friend was.

Arriving to the temple, Shaka was talking with Aiolia, so Shiva covered himself. He was wearing a cloth like he normally did, but now was covering all his chest. That with the jewellery and some make up in his face made him look like a girl.

—So don't worry, Shaka, he will… —Aiolia stopped himself and saw Shiva.

In that moment Shaka, who was giving his back to the student, turned and opened the eyes. He sighed and just waited when Shiva made the reverence he always did to the Golden Saints.

The Leo Saint was silence till he recognized the student.

—Ah… Shiva? —he said a bit nervous. —Sorry, I… I always forget that…

—It is fine, great Leo. —he said seriously. —I understand you. —he then turned to his master Shaka. —Master, I will go and train to the arena. But before I would like to know who is with Agora right now.

He was worried. He always knew that Agora was the one who protect him, but still he wanted to be with him and help in whatever the mission was. Shaka smiled and turned to Aiolia, who was still seeing Shiva from feet to head.

—It looks like the Sanctuary decided to send Agora and other two in the mission. One of them is a recruit who will win his armour very soon.

—And the other is my new student, Phoenix Ikki.

In that second Shiva opened his eyes widely and was with an expression between surprised and nervous.

—But, master…

—I know what you think, Shiva. —the Virgo Saint come close to his partner. —But I know Ikki is mature enough to forget what you had done. And, as my friend Aiolia says, Ikki was happy to work with him. Didn't you tell me that?

—Yes, I did. —Aiolia answered with a smile. —Ikki is now old enough to know that your past doesn't count. He forgave Agora some days ago, when they knew they needed to work together.

The peacock just sighed and smiled. He wasn't sure to believe that, but now he couldn't do nothing about it. Anyway, he decided to say good bye and turned to the stairs, but in that moment Shaka stopped him. His master saw him from feet to head, and put his hand over the broch that hold part of his cloth.

—Shiva, we had talk about this.

He opened and fixed Shiva cloth. Now he was showing part of his chest, he looked like every other men in the Sanctuary with those old Greek togas.

—Master… —he said angry.

—I know what you think, Shiva. But I don't want you have problems with the new recruits… again.

—I take care of myself very well, master.

—Oh, indeed you do. —Aiolia come closer. —The other day your broke the nose of one of my students.

—He was molesting me… —he said to himself, not even Aiolia could heard it.

—Because he thought you were a girl. —Shaka said. —I don't want they bother you again or send you to the Patriarch because you don't have your mask.

The young man couldn't remember how many times he went to see the Patriarch because some soldiers or recruits thought he was a woman without the mask. Even the first days he arrived to the Sanctuary, Milo and Shura asked him to go because she needed to be with the other female warriors. Even Mu, friend of Shaka, didn't recognized him and blushed terrible thinking that maybe it was a girl. He knew Agora and Shiva when they were kids, when he went to India to visit Shaka, so he never thought that Shiva was that pretty girl.

—I understand, master. —Shiva smiled with his head up. —Then I will go now. Excuse me. Great Leo.

He made a reverence to both and moved downstairs. The Virgo Saint and the Leo Saint saw each other.

—He will wear that broch again and will look like a girl… again.

—Yes, I know. —Shaka said. —So go and tell your students to don't bother her, understand? I will not let them touch my daughter.

—You are so weird, friend.

—

The Leo temple was alone, Shiva knew that, but he was preparing himself to enter to the Cancer Temple.

That terrible temple, the fourth temple, and the temple that was full of masks of dead people. It was just the worst of them all, the guardian was terrible and everyone fear him. The new recruits prayed because they didn't want that man as their master, and the Bronze Heroes didn't like to pass from his house because he was always bothering them. Not even Agora or Shiva were saved for that, especially Shiva.

The peacock Saint was ready to enter, he took a deep breath and moved with a serious face towards the temple. He could hear the groans and cries of the masks, he could felt all the dead around him. He was moving without even looking at his sides, he began to hear his name. "Shiva" was being heard from all the temple, but he didn't remove his sight from the entrance of the temple. Suddenly, he stopped. A terrible face full of pain and terror was in front of him yelling his name like a terrible cry.

—Did you finish, Deathmask? —he said with a smirk in his face.

—Eh?! —Deathmask throw the mask to the floor. —No, it can't be. Please tell me you are scared.

Shiva laughed.

The Cancer Saint was the only one that didn't received the famous "great" from Shiva. The Silver saint was always respectful with all the Golden Saints and calls them by their zodiacal sign and a "great" before it… but Deathmask was just Deathmask. He was a bother to Shiva, and he didn't want to show respect to him.

—I had tell you, Deathmask. I had received the Phoenix Phantom fist and my master has taught me to don't fear. Your masks are nothing to me… Just a terrible and disgusting decoration.

—Oh, wow, you are the only one who can say that. —he come close. —Why don't you stay and live with me, pretty?

Shiva just moved to pass him at his right and said nothing. All his way to the entrance, Deathmask was following to the Silver Saint very close. Shiva was a bit bothered, especially when the masks began to laugh and the Cancer Saint kept asking him to stay a bit longer in his temple.

—Are you going to keep doing this? —Shiva said when he stopped closed to the entrance. —I had tell you more than once that no, Deathmask. You have Aphrodite, go and ask him if he wants to stay with you.

—Ha, little pretty brat, I had tell you. —he come closer and hold Shiva's arm. —He is not like you… and nobody is.

—Great, do you want me to stay? —Deathmask opened his eyes widely. —Then… remove the masks.

—No, no. —the Cancer saint moved his head as he approached Shiva to him. —I need them. Why do you think they call me Deathmask?

—True… what's your real name, then?

He laughed and the masks cried. They were indeed traumatized. Shiva just kept a little smile while he was in his arms. Indeed that man was stubborn; since the Peacock Saint passed the first time to his Temple, Deathmask was always trying to come close. He thought, like everybody else, that Shiva was a girl. But, like nobody else, when Shaka explained them it was a boy, he was still interested in him.

—Why I should use my real name when I have such great and incredible nickname? —he hugged Shiva a bit more. —Don't you like "Deathmask" as my name?

Shiva laughed. He liked the Italian accent of that man, and it was so funny to him knowing Deathmask as he was knowing him. Nobody would believe he was hugging another person.

—No, I don't. —Shiva said pushing him a bit to move to the entrance. —And I will not stay any longer, I need to go.

—He, what should I do to at least have a date with you, ragazza?

The Silver saint said nothing as he go out of the temple, but then stop and turned to move close to Deathmask.

—Your name.

—No, no, you don't need it. You can call me "amore".

Shiva sighed a bit angry, but in fact it was funny to him.

—Fine, then… —he saw around. He wanted to bother the Cancer Saint. —I know. I will accept a date with you only if you have a pet.

—Ah?! A pet?

—Yes, you can have any animal, but it needs to be alive. It needs to be happy and it needs to live here…

—That's stupid! Vaffanculo! —Deathmask looked angry. —You are not my boss.

—Oh then, nothing… —he come close and smiled. —I had always want a kitty.

—No, no, go away! I don't want a disgusting gatto here.

The peacock saint laughed very hard and moved to the stairs, it was funny to bother that saint. But, again, before even touch the first stair, he felt how someone stopped him.

—No, no, don't go. —Deathmask said taking his shoulder and smiling. —I will tell you my name.

The eyes of Shiva opened. He was surprised but didn't like that smile.

—Really?

—Of course, give me a kiss and I will tell you my real name.

Indeed, that was the reason. Shiva was serious and said "no" without more, but Deathmask kept asking for it. He didn't stop till Shiva smiled and told him that he would totally give him a kiss, but only if he would say his name first.

—If you want to date me, then it means you need to trust me. So, tell me your name and I will give you a kiss you are asking me.

Deathmask saw around, nobody was there, nobody could heard him then. He was till saying he needed the kiss first, but Shiva wasn't stupid. And he was getting angry. He didn't want to lose his time so he turned and…

—Andrea.

—What?

—Il mio nome è Andrea.

Shiva didn't know Italian.

—My name is Andrea.

A silence was there… Deathmask was with big eyes waiting for the reaction of Shiva, who just laughed without stop. His laugh was so hard that even the mask began to cry and yell. Deathmask turned to see his temple and realized it. A smirk formed in his lips.

—Need to go, Andrea. —Shiva said trying to take air. —See you.

The Cancer Saint just turned to see Shiva go but, before he could even notice it, the hands of the Silver Saint took his face and kissed his cheek. Shiva ran from there, while Deathmask smiled to himself. Then he removed the smile.

—Ha, I was waiting other kind of kiss… well, at least he will keep the name in secret.

.

The Gemini Saint was always serious about anyone passing over his house. Shiva smiled knowing his brother, Kanon, wasn't there to bother him too. So he was more than happy when he saw the entrance of the Taurus Temple. He moved faster and passed to then found Aldebaran sitting cleaning his helmet.

—Good day, great Taurus. —Shiva smiled giving a reverence. —May I pass your temple?

—Yes, you can, Shiva. —Aldebaran smiled back. —And I had tell you, don't call me "great Taurus". I'm Aldebaran.

—Sorry. And thank you.

He began to walk to the entrance when he felt the floor moving a bit. It was indeed because the Taurus Saint rose up from the floor. For Shiva it was normal, so he kept walking till suddenly he heard the voice of the Saint.

—Before you go, Shiva. —the Silver Saint stopped and turned to see that big man.

Aldebaran was so tall, for Shiva was someone that remembered him his brother Agora. So he smiled widely. And because he knew exactly what Aldebaran would do.

—Here is.

The Peacock smiled and blushed seeing that flower in Aldebaran's hand. He smiled to thank it and put it over is ear to have it there. He was indeed grateful with Aldebaran. From all the twelve saints, without count his master, just Aldebaran, Deathmask and Dohko trait him like a girl.

Every time he passed over Taurus temple, Aldebaran would give him a flower or go him to the entrance while he talked something about his girlfriend or about his day. He was indeed totally different from Deathmask respect that. He knew that Aldebaran learned well to be a gentleman and was very respectful with Shiva without nothing in change, but Deathmask was sometimes a bother and always wanted to kiss or hug him. Dohko, he was another thing. When the Silver Saint needed to go to the Patriarch's room, the Libra Saint would always accompany him to the doors. He would give his arm and trait him if he was a woman of the XIX siècle, give him flowers and, when he could, invite him a Chinese tea he really loved. Shaka in the beginning saw this as something very weird, but later understood that Dohko didn't really care if Shiva was a male physically, if Shiva wanted to be a "lady" some days, then Dohko would treat her like the lady she was.

—Thank you, Aldebaran. —he smiled to then walk at Aldebaran side. —And tell me, how is your girlfriend?

—She is great, very happy because Aphrodite went to Rodorio and saw her garden. He said it was beautiful and give her some ideas to make it better.

—He is a good man. Sometimes I can't believe what Shun has telling me about him.

—Well, Shiva, you must know that the people change. —he smiled in the entrance of his house and made a movement with his hand to show Shiva the door. —It was a pleasure to see you here, lady. If you need anything, don't think twice before asking me.

—I will. Thanks again for the flower.

While he was going downstairs, Aldebaran crossed his arms and smiled. Indeed Shiva was something different in the Sanctuary, but he knew that maybe some other people was like him. That's why he respected Shiva and his master, they weren't hiding that.

—

The Silver Saint took the broch to fix his clothes and cover his body. He didn't want to show his chest to everybody and he wanted to use that beautiful golden broch that was like a peacock. He smiled to then be interrupted by the sound of a hammer. He entered very close to the temple and didn't know if was Kiki or the owner of the Aries Temple who was fixing one of the cloths.

He knew that Mu, being the best friend of his master, could tell him about how his student was again in a "dress". So Shiva, moving slowly, didn't realized Mu was at his side.

—Shiva…

—Thousands hands…

—NO!

Mu quickly took his hands to stop that attack and sighed seeing that, comparing to Deathmask, he could scared Shiva so easily and so fast.

—What's that, Shiva? —he asked leaving his hands. —Are you using a dress again? The last time…

—I broke the nose of one of the students of Aiolia. I know… I did it, so I remember.

—Then shouldn't you use something else so they doesn't bother you anymore?

Shiva was again angry. He hated when the people told her about how to dress. He didn't answer, he just fixed his robe and moved to the entrance of the temple. Mu, tired, follow him again. Kiki, the student, was fixing an armour, but he could heard everything his master said.

—You should say you are sorry. —he smiled to his master.

—Kiki is right.

—I didn't mean it, Shiva. —Mu come close to the armour and Kiki, and Shiva just stopped to see it.

The Cygnus armour was in terrible conditions. Shiva then come close.

—Fine, I forgive you but… why is Kiki fixing this armour? —Mu explained that at his age he needed to know how to fix one of those without problems. —No, but why that one? Hyoga's cloth.

Kiki, knowing almost everything like his master, explained that Cygnus Hyoga and Phoenix Ikki went to a mission and they fall from a mountain. The hits didn't kill them, of course, they were just very hurt and with some break bones but the cloths were almost destroyed. Indeed, the Phoenix cloth fixed itself but the Cygnus one needed to be repair.

Shiva was listening with attention. The Aries Saint noticed that and for him was weird, it was weird that Shiva asked it about a cloth from a lower rank. After all, the vain peacock didn't like to talk with the Bronze Saints, not even with some Silver Saints that he thought weren't "worthy" of that rank. Anyway, he decided to don't ask that, instead he asked where he was heading.

—I will train with the boys. —Shiva smiled.

Again, that was something weird on him.

—Fine, but don't break someone's nose or any bone, please.

—Neither their armour. —said Kiki a bit tired.

—I will not. Then…

—And remove that dress, Shiva.

The Peacock saint was again surprised.

—Do you want to see me naked?

The Aries Saint just saw him with big eyes as Kiki was laughing. Shiva smiled and pat Kiki's head before hug Mu and kissed his cheek. He just say good bye to Kiki and ran to go outside the Sanctuary.

—I don't understand… why? —Mu just sighed and heard Kiki was still laughing. —You should finish with the cloth. Hyoga will arrive soon.

—Yes, master. And I will not tell to your friend you want to see his student naked.

Mu said nothing and just went inside his temple. He didn't want to talk about it again.

—

Two pillars were in the middle of a vast field. There were like a door to another place, a beautiful door with flowers around and some trees in the "outside", because after all there weren't walls of any kind. The wind was moving them slowly, and even the robe moved to show some shapely legs. The young girl gave a deep breath and moved very close to the pillars. She didn't say anything or made so much noise. She was just smiling widely. The air was pure and she was feeling much better being there.

—What do you want? —she heard a voice.

From a pillar close to there, it was a woman with a mask. She was sitting in the top and was with a pose very threatening, her long nails were reflecting the light of the sun. That woman quickly jump to be in the other side of the door and be face to face with the other girl.

—I want to pass.

The Ophiuchus Saint just crossed her arms and saw her from feet to head.

—You can't enter… and you know it well.

—Oh, but I will enter indeed.

Both of them took a pose of fight. They both were smiling, even if the mask was covering the face of the woman who just appeared.

—You will need to fight me then.

—And I will totally fight you… at once.

The air were moving their hair, their smiles and eyes were showing happiness to be there. But in the same instant they were coming a bit closer one from the other.

—You are not going to fight!

They stopped with the sound of a whip. They turned to see where the sound was coming. Another woman with a mask come close to them, very slow. But she wasn't the same that yell.

—The last time you both fought, you destroy one of the trees.

Again, the girls turned to see the other pillar. The figure of a beautiful and taller woman was there. Her armour was shining and her mask was making some great light and shadows game.

—Oh, Marin saved you… —the girl smiled removing the tense of her pose. —Again.

—Don't say that. —the woman with the mask crossed her arms a bit bother. —Tomorrow, tomorrow we should train together and see who wins.

—Deal.

Marin jump to be in the middle of those girls, because the one with the whip came close to. She removed her mask to smile and show his blue eyes.

—You both are great friends, isn't? —asked June.

—Yes, but even like that Shaina always likes to make her drama when Shiva arrives.

Both girls, well, one was kind of a boy, smiled.

Shaina removed her mask and moved his hand to take Shiva's arm.

—Come inside, lady. I bet you will be so bored.

—I'm already. —Shiva answering as June come close to him and they were walking. —Agora went this morning to a mission and he left me alone with master Shaka. But he will be busy training your boyfriend.

The peacock saint pushed softly to June who just blushed.

—We are not couple…

—Not yet. —Shaina said.

The younger of them just blushed and decided to keep walking without saying a word.

—Don't you say… —Shiva was teasing to Shaina —You are already in a relation-

But before he could finished, Shaina pushed him hard enough to make him fall into Marin's arms. She, who was still with her mask, helped him to rose up.

—You both are going to make my nerves disappear. —the older said as he helped to Shiva with his robe. —By the way, Shiva, I knew you broke the nose of someone the other day.

—He was molesting to Shiva. —June said angry. —He totally deserve it.

The peacock just laughed and told them the story. He was training with his robe, that other guy thought he was a woman and pushed him against the wall. He was very close to kiss Shiva's lips but he just let his fist go directly to his face and broke his nose… and made him fly to the other side of the Arena, were his master was surprised.

June and Shaina began to laugh as they were leading to a little house. In all the way, so many female warriors say hello to Shiva and their friends, especially to Marin who was the most respected of them and to June who was new.

Peacock Shiva smiled widely when he hugged Marin and asked her to remove her mask.

—We are now here, we doesn't need it. —June said.

—Well, is the right of Marin to wear it or not. —Shaina explained.

—But Shiva is right. —she said. —I don't need to wear it today. My trainings are finished and now I can relax with you.

The Eagle saint removed her mask to show a beautiful smile. Shiva was the only man in all the Sanctuary that knew her face, and he could say she was one of the most beautiful woman in Greece, he even secretly idolized her.

Inside that zone, there were tiny houses and some arenas to fight. The women were fighting and training, taking a bath in a river close to there or even in the bathrooms that were one part inside a beautiful Greek building and other part outside to see the landscape of the twelve houses. Shiva smiled, he totally preferred to be there. It was clean, organized and she could feel like herself. One of those houses were Shaina's one, she shared it with June now.

—Oh, such a beautiful place. —said Shiva.

—Don't be so vain. —Marin laughed. —You help her to put everything in place. But I must say I love the pillows.

In the middle of the living room, or what it looked like, it was a hole full of pillows and rugs. Indeed Shiva helped them, those were from India and some from Ethiopia, because June decided to help a bit. Shaina and June were moving towards the interior of the house because they wanted to remove their armour and put something more comfortable. Meanwhile, Marin and Shiva were waiting someone else.

—So, who is she? —asked Shiva curious about the girl Marin was talking about.

—Shiryu went to a mission, so he asked us to take care of her. She isn't a warrior and…

—She isn't a warrior? —Shiva was surprised. —And what is she doing here?

—Don't say anything, Shiva. —Marin frowned a bit. —Do I need to lift that robe up to show you that officially you shouldn't be here with us?

—Oh… sorry. —he laughed. —But isn't the same.

In that moment they heard someone else laughing. June was going outside a room with a beautiful big dress that covered her from shoulders to the knees. It was colourful, with some detailed designs in the sleeves. And at her side a cute girl with long hair was dressing a red shirt and white pants.

—Hello. —she smiled giving her hand to the Peacock Saint. —You must be Shiva, they had telling me so much about you.

—Indeed they did. —Shiva said with a smirk in his face.

He just saw the hand of the girl and didn't even lend him, if it wasn't because Marin pinch his arm.

—My name is Shunrei. I'm happy to meet another female warrior.

—He has penis.

The blush of June and Shunrei could be seeing when Shaina said that. She was semi naked only with a brassier and unfolding a shirt. Her leather red pants were showing the shape of some beautiful legs.

—Don't say it like that. —Shiva took the shirt and fix it. —You don't even know how to wear this, let me help you.

Shunrei saw to Marin, she knew she was the boss there. She just smiled and moved his shoulders as she moved inside the house. It was her time to change to something more comfortable than the armour and the training clothes. June was the one who needed to explain about the reason why Shiva was there. Wasn't so hard, Shunrei even smiled so bright and come close to them, to Shaina who was being helped for Shiva to fix in a better way her shirt.

—And there is. —he said proud. —Much better I must say. You look beautiful.

—Thank you… —Shaina said a bit angry, but in fact was just trying to hide her blush.

They four decided to lay down over the pillows and June turned an incense to let a delicious aroma began to appear. Didn't spent so much time they four alone because Marin arrived with a bright smile.

—Then is our free day? —Shaina smiled when Marin sat at her side.

—It is. —she saw the other four girls and laughed to let all the stress of being a female warrior went out. —Indeed it is. We are free to do anything we want today. Only we, girls.

* * *

 _Hope you like it! This little short story will have 4 chapters. Maybe the will not be all published in this week (I already have two finished and need to finish the 3rd and begin the 4th) anyway I would like to know your opinion. And yes, Shiva is a man, but my headcanon is he is genderfluid and that's why is in this story. And yes I kind of ship him with Deathmask... nah in fact is one of my OTPs with Shiva._

 _Maybe the Friday will post the second part and later one will be every week! Thank you! All reviews are welcome here or in tumblr_


	2. No cosmos No problem!

.

.

 **CHAPTER 2**

Women fighting, training and running around the place. That was the picture anyone could see when arriving to that space in the Sanctuary. It was full of strong women, even some people said that some of them would be the next Golden Saint.

—You really need a mask.

The house was tiny, indeed, but was enough for someone like Shaina. She never needed so much things and now that June was there she helped her to keep the house in a perfect state. Her favourite place was her bedroom and the living room was special to relax after a day of training. That's why she and the other female saints were there; talking about their day and feeling happy in not being into a Holy War.

—But I don't think my master would like to see me with one. —Shiva answered when Shaina told her about the mask. —He says I need to follow the rules. Masks are only for woman.

—Oh, but look at them… —Shaina continued. —They still thinking we will hide our feminism with that. I still seeing June's breast.

The young lady just blushed a bit and laughed because of that.

—I get your point. And, to be honest, —Marin smiled, —how many times the saints had stop their fight with us just because we are ladies?

—Except Ikki. —June said. —He doesn't care that, he will always try to fight.

—I see… the jealous big brother has bother you? —Shiva asked lying on the pillows.

June just nodded and explained that once she was training with Shun, but he didn't really want to hurt her. She was indeed angry because of that, but Ikki saw an opportunity to show her he wasn't so happy with the relationship of his brother. Of course, the surprised one was the Phoenix Saint, who received a great attack with the whip of the female saint.

In that moment Shiva laughed. The other girls taught he maybe find funny the fact that Ikki didn't know how to react against the whip. But it wasn't because of that.

—So you have a whip and Shun has chains, isn't? —June innocently just nodded. —Oh, well, well…

—Don't be a pervert, Shiva. —Marin throw a pillow to the Peacock Saint.

—It is not my fault. I bet in the Andromeda's Island they had a lot of fun. —he smiled to June. —If I were Ikki, I would be totally furious because of that.

—I don't understand why. —June answered. —He should think I can use the whip with Shun to…

The laughed of Shiva and Shaina were so loud the young saint couldn't finish. She really couldn't understand the reason why it was so funny, she just wanted to say she could protect Shun.

While the other two were laughing, Shunrei was blushed. She totally knew why they were laughing about so just decided to interrupter their noise.

—But, Shiva, —she said smiling. —you should totally get a mask if you want to.

—Didn't you hear? Only the woman can use the masks… —he answered after calm down.

—You are a woman, aren't you? —Marin and Shaina were in silence while June smiled.

—Yes, is true. If you think and feel like one, then you are one. —she clapped her hands in a very happy way. —And too, in that way you can use your beautiful dresses and the other saints will not bother you. They will see you as the woman you are and not send you to see Shion.

—And you can come and visit Shaina all the time you want without worrying about the guards or the other female saints that doesn't know you. —Marin added.

For a moment the peacock Saint was in silence but smiling. He totally didn't expect that. He knew that those women and some other female saints didn't care about him being around or even understand him about feeling like one of them, but never expected they all would see him like one of them.

—Do you want something to drink? —he smiled getting up. —I will make some tea.

—I can help. —said June following the Peacock Saint.

Like some of them in the Sanctuary, didn't know how to react about those words of friendship. It wasn't normal between the saints being like that, the five heroes were indeed an exception and some of the golden Saints. Shiva grow up in that ambience, but he discovered that the female saints were in perfect harmony with their feelings and could say those things without worrying.

Marin was explaining that to Shunrei; there were always competing between them, indeed, being in that part of the Sanctuary wasn't so easy. But after a time the females in the Sanctuary realized the other saints didn't respect the reason of the masks. They were the same, they weren't just females and males, and they all were saints in a duty to protect their goddess. That's why they decided to be friends between them and protect each other from the stupid comments or actions of the male saints.

All the people outside would think they were hard to each other, but it was because they wanted to help between them and keep being stronger. Shunrei liked that idea, all of the female saints being like a group of friends and being even more organized than the other zone of the Sanctuary.

—And don't tell to anybody but… —Shaina smiled. —We are even stronger than those guys.

—Don't begging Shaina. —Marin said a bit serious. —Our brothers in arms are strong as we are. The only difference is in each one, it doesn't matter if they are males or if we are females.

Shaina just let some air going out of her mouth making a sound. She knew Marin was correct, but wouldn't say it in front of someone else.

While they were finishing talking about that, Shiva and June arrived with some little cups and a pot. They give each other some tea.

—Indeed you are great, girls. —Shunrei smiled before blow the hotness of the tea. —I would like to know how is being like you.

—Of course you do. —Shiva said to then laugh a bit. —I bet is boring don't have cosmos and just need to wait your boyfriend in a mountain.

—Shiva… —Marin said giving him a terrible look.

—But is true. —he continued pointing to Shunrei. —Being a normal woman, a damsel in distress.

The Eagle saint tried to make him shut up, but he was convinced that Shunrei was just a useless person, the only weak woman in the room. She didn't say anything but got up from the pillows and moved to the door. All the other girls didn't know the reason.

—Please, follow me. —Shunrei said finally. —I want to show you something.

The female saints didn't know the reason but they followed her with masks in hands, except for Shiva of course. Shunrei was in silence while they moved towards a guard. He was exactly in one of the threes, resting a bit under the shadow.

The Eagle and Ophiuchus saints knew him. A useless man that always like to bother them, he was still hitting over June but she wouldn't pay any attention. He smiled when Shunrei came close.

—What do you need? —he asked.

For a moment Marin and Shaina, with theirs masks on, gave another step. If he liked to bother them, what he would try with someone without cosmos like Shunrei?

—I want to show something to my friends. —she said happy without knowing him. —So I would know if you can help me and try to fight me.

They are were in silence, especially him. But again, a laugh began. It wasn't Shiva this time but the guard, in fact the Peacock Saint was more curious about that so he didn't want to scoff about it.

The Chinese girl was now in silence, she quite didn't understand why the guard was laughing.

—Oh, that would be my pleasure. —he said finally. —But let's make this better.

He come close in a way that even Shiva put himself in guard to attack if he tried something.

—How? —Shunrei asked a bit nervous.

—If I win, give me a little kiss, darling.

The girls were astonished and angry, but Shunrei smiled and accepted. They couldn't believe it. At least, they thought, he didn't have cosmos. He was one of those guards that finished in the Sanctuary for some reason.

The man smiled and removed his helmet to see how Shunrei was standing in from with both hands holding and smiling so innocent. Indeed that kiss would be great. That's why he didn't wait too long when he moved to throw a punch towards Shunrei.

Her expression changed, her attack defence position was so fast that the punch moved to another direction because the move of her hand. The guard almost fall down to the floor but then a fast quick made him go back to his initial place. He hit the three very hard that even some leaves fell down. The other girls were surprised by this. Everything went fast, not like they could fight but indeed Shunrei was faster than a common human and her movements were strong.

—Doll, don't do that. —the man wasn't so happy now. —I bet you want the kiss too.

She was now in a fight position, waiting. Her arms were straight, one of her feet was in front to have a great balance and even her face didn't look like the innocent Shunrei of always.

—Then come for it. —Shunrei said.

The guard moved again to try to fight her. But it was impossible. Shunrei moved fast as she could, dodged every single attack and even hit his body strong enough to make him groan on pain. June began to clap and jump being happy to see that, while the other three didn't know how to react. Again, the guard felt down close to the three and Shunrei looked very calm.

—Well, he deserves all that. —Shaina said.

—Shut up, you bitch.

He was so angry he didn't know what he said… and to who he said that.

—What did you said, stupid? —Shaina gave a step but Marin stopped her.

—He is now Shunrei battle, don't interfere.

—Is this guy who bothers you, June? —Shunrei asked without removing her sight to the guard.

—Oh yes, he is…

That was enough for Shunrei. She promised to her friend it would finish soon. Of course, thanks to this the man took his weapon and moved towards Shunrei. He was angry and couldn't think how everything would finish soon. He wouldn't like to show weakness in front of the other guards and some recruits that heard the fight began some minutes ago.

He ran the fast he could but Shunrei just turned around and dodged the weapon to then break it in two pieces with her bare hands, then just jump and throw a kick directly to his chest. It was strong enough to make him fall and didn't even tried to get up.

Some recruits clap and other guards laughed, especially when the girl fixed her dress and smiled innocently giving a little reverence.

—Thank you, I hope I didn't brake one of your bones.

The female saints were astonished, except June who was smiling and happy to see Shunrei like that. She, the Chinese girl, come close to the Peacock Saint, who was serious.

—What do you think now, Shiva? Am I still a damsel in distress?

—Of course not but… I think once Deathmask and other Saints attacked you. —he said crossing his arms. —Why didn't you defend yourself?

—Oh well, —Shunrei took his arm to walk back home. —I'm a normal woman without cosmos, but I'm not stupid. I know they would kill me if I try something.

—That's true. —Shiva said while they both began to walk.

But as they were walking, June, Marin and Shaina was seeing how some guards helped the other one that couldn't get up from the floor. They never thought in that; Shunrei was with Dohko and Shiryu all the time, of course she would know martial arts. Now imagine how would be her life with a bit of cosmos…


End file.
